Jared, His Assistant, Car
by Lucky-Ducky-Katya
Summary: When you work for Jared Leto and come back from a long day, you realise that Jared wants you more than his assistant, and things get deaper and deaper when you find out that you want him too.


Was it a dream?...

NO! It was reality, yes. An absolute OBLIVION, like a starving HUNTER going for THE KILL…. In the middle of a storm, a HURRICANE, and you are left feeling like your standing on the EDGE OF THE EARTH … Speechless and puzzled … WAS IT A DREAM?

After a long day of work you come to your apartment knackered and out of breath, sleepy and speechless. Yes, working for Jared Leto is a pain, but who can resist those precious and unique eyes, that smokey-HOT body, that cheeky smile and that wonderful heart of his. Not to mention that strong and flirty voice. It's hard not to fantasize about him, but is it wrong if YOU do? You are, after all, his assistant.

As you land on the couch in your living room and close your eyes for a moment, you feel a breeze coming from the kitchen, and then you hear breaths and footsteps. You quickly open your eyes and wonder what or WHO could be making those noises. Startled you sit up in your couch and suddenly you are wide awake. The kitchen floor creaks and you go to check it out. The closer you get, the faster your heart beats. When you creep in the kitchen, you see Jared and your heart suddenly skips a few beats.

"Jared?" you say confused, "I thought you were fast asleep on your tour bus."

Jared moved from one side of the kitchen to another and flipped his dark shoulder length hair and says "I couldn't sleep… and I wanted to see you."

Looking at him puzzled you say "Umm..." you pause before carrying on, trying your best not to jump all over him, tearing his clothes off. You carry on "…is there something wrong?"

Jared's eyes fell to the floor and then rise up again, searching and examining your body from your feet, to your face and into your eyes. Your plain, boring brown eyes meet his deep blue, sparkling ones and the kitchen is filled with silence. That is until Jared starts singing looking to the floor, "Do you really want?..." In your head you scream and shout _'YES!'_ trying to resist saying it out loud. Jared continues to sing "…Do you really want ME?"

As he says 'ME' his eyes quickly shift from the floor and he peers in to your eyes and this time you can't help but whisper "..Yes" and look back into Jared's blue, intense eyes...

After a moment of silence Jared gives up waiting for you to make the move and hopelessly walks from the kitchen towards the door, about to leave your apartment. Not knowing what to do, you follow Jared. He looks back and sees you following. He opens the door slowly, with a cheeky and mischievous smile on his face and his eyes not moving away from yours. He gives you a little smirk as he nods his head up and down, as if to say 'follow me'. You realise that Jared wants you to follow him outside. So as Jared leads you out, you spot a red stretched limo like one you once had in your dream, a dream where you fantasised about Jared.

When you're by the car, Jared takes your cold hands in his warm, muscular ones, puts them on his shoulders and you cuddle him around his neck. Once your hands were out of his way, Jared puts his hands on your hips and gives you a sneaky, little, gentle kiss on your lips. As your lips touch, your lips feel like they have melted and you could almost see fireworks in your closed eyes. You feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Nothing in the world could be better! Your kiss is suddenly getting STRONGER, FASTER, and BETTER! Jared's hands grip your hips HARDER and kisses you passionately yet roughly squeezing you closer to him against the limo.

As Jared opens his eyes with a little smirk on his face, he takes your hand, opens the door to the red limo and leads you inside. He's still holding your hand, treating you as if you were treasure and could break at any moment.

You sit in the limo, looking in each other's eyes. Your eyes are saying "Come and fuck me Jared" and his saying "I'm going to tease you first!" Jared knows exactly what turns you on… HIM!

So he started to sing "I want your love, I want your disease…" Jared gets closer and looks deviously and mischievously into your eyes and whispers, "I want you, opened mouthed and on your knees"

After this line you obey his lyrics and you get on your knees, using nothing but your mouth, you unbutton his shirt until the very last button. You can feel his hand gently tugging your hair as you heard his heart beat faster and faster. His breaths deeper and deeper, louder and louder.

You get up from your knees and sit on Jared's muscly and hard thighs, spreading your legs widely apart and wrapping them around his. Now you realise that his thighs aren't the only parts of his body that are hard. You can feel his hard, long dick through his jeans begging to get out to _'play'._ Now, you felt like you had the power over Jared, so you just tease him and ride his trapped dick side to side. Jared tries to suppress a moan. He fails.

Jared slaps your ass and squeezes you to be pressed against him more. You both let out little moans. Jared whispers your name "…" and kisses you quickly and passionately, his hands still on your butt while you ride him.

Jared's hands slowly move up your top towards your bra. Tagging and pulling it, Jared rips your laced bra in desperation, setting your breasts free. You let Jared take your top off by bending down and lifting your arms awkwardly, because the limo is so low. As Jared gets your top off, exposing your boobs, he is pleased and he whispers, hot breath reaching your ear, "…yes."

Pleased, Jared smiles and places his hands on your breast and gently yet roughly Jared massages and rubs your boobs letting out little 'OOHs' and 'AHHs' as though he never felt anything like this before.

But you want MORE. You get off his thighs and go back on your knees. Looking in his eyes, you undo his belt, then his zipper on his jeans, then his button, and pull his trousers off. He is left in his boxers but you can already see his raised penis. You smile and look up at him. As you reach to pull his boxers down, Jared says "I'm going to fuck you like a devil…" and you get a bigger smile on your face.

You pull his boxers off, and unsurprisingly you are happy with the look of 'it'. He grabs your hair and you get closer to pleasure him. 5 minutes later and Jared is pleased and picks you up to kiss you hard and fast. He tears off your trousers; followed by your knickers… now Jared is pleasing you. You feel his tongue on your neck, going down towards your boobs. Jared kisses and licks your boobs leaving you moaning in pleasure. Jared goes lower and that's when you start to breathe faster and louder.

When you are pleased, Jared gets up and lies on top of you. You can feel his toned, six-pack stomach touching yours. Your eyes meet and you start to kiss. When Jared asks "are you ready?" you nod and whisper "…yes…" as he puts his penis inside of you and explores you from the inside. You both moan with pleasure and Jared whispers your name "…"

You go from lying on the seat of the limo with Jared on top of you, to rolling off the seat and ending up on the floor, and this time you're on top. You're in charge. It's your chance to show Jared what you're made of. You move up and down and side to side to tease Jared and please yourself. You fool around for another 20 minutes.

Now both of you are having fun and guilty pleasure! As you speed up, Jared shouts "Fuck this is good!" He pulls your hair with one hand and kisses you HARD while rubbing your breasts with his other hand.

Jared whispers "I'm nearly there…AH, nearly there!" and you smile and think 'this is the moment…' …

The time comes, you both get sweaty, Jared's breathing gets louder and his moans are becoming more frequent. He loses himself and ejaculates into you, while whispering "AAAHH yyyyeeessss!" as you reach your orgasm.

You hold each other close and tight as you both shout each other's names. You then look into each other's eyes. Jared gives you one more soft, long gentle kiss and you kiss him back as passionately and slow as he is kissing you.

You open your eyes and Jared is staring at you, with sweat rolling down from his nose, and he smiles at you, whipping your sweat from your forehead. You lie next to each other, on the limo floor, and look into each other's eyes.

You wake up in the morning. You're still naked, lying on the limo floor. You look around for Jared but he's not there. You lay for a minute before you start to wonder… WAS IT A DREAM? You think back. It all seems too good to be true.

You get dressed and creep out of the limo, hiding from the fans and paparazzi that seem to follow 30 Seconds to Mars everywhere. You're about to go back in to your house when you see Jared walking over with a box of chocolates in his hand...NO, IT WASN'T A DREAM!

You smile at Jared and he walks over and gives you that box of chocolates. You share a long, slow, gentle kiss, outside. You didn't even care about the paparazzi taking pictures. This is your love, and no one can ruin it!


End file.
